The present invention relates to memory interface control in an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for performing memory interface calibration in an electronic device, and an associated apparatus and an associated memory controller.
A conventional portable electronic device such as a conventional multifunctional mobile phone is typically equipped with one or more memories, and a conventional memory controller may be used for controlling a specific memory in the conventional portable electronic device. According to the related art, the architecture of the conventional memory controller typically depends on the characteristics of the specific memory, and therefore, some problems may occur. For example, in a design phase of developing the conventional portable electronic device, the hardware designer of the conventional portable electronic device may need to select a memory component that is provided by a first memory vendor as the specific memory in a first situation (e.g. for a specific version of the conventional portable electronic device). In a later phase of developing the conventional portable electronic device, the hardware designer of the conventional portable electronic device may need to select another memory component that is provided by another memory vendor in a second situation (e.g. for a revised version of the conventional portable electronic device). As a result, the hardware designer of the conventional portable electronic device may be forced to change the design of the conventional memory controller in order to guarantee the resultant performance of the conventional portable electronic device, and additional costs such as labor costs and material costs may be introduced. Thus, a novel method is required for enhancing the basic design architecture and improving the design environment.